Come Out, Come Out
by Hardcore.Frolicking
Summary: When Caroline is tricked by Silas one to many times she withdraws and shuts herself away. When even Stefan can't get her to come out he can think of no other person to call besides, Klaus. One Shot. Extra piece at the end.


Caroline was walking to her car with her head full of thoughts. Her keys jingled and jangled as she fumbled with them to find her car key. She stepped in front of the drivers door to her silver Titanium Ford. She looked down and her keys slipped from her grasp. She ran her hands over her jeans then crouched down to pick them up. Her fingers reached for them as she heard a snapping sound. She paused for a moment before standing up with her keys in her hand. She slowly walked around the side of her car with a frown on her face. Her eyebrows scrunched together in fear. She stood at the back of her car and looked into the woods.

"Who's there?" She called out.

She heard the familiar wind rushing sound when a vampire ran at super speed. She spun around and gasped. Her eyes flickered over his face quickly.

"Oh my god." She said slightly above a whisper. He smirked at her.

"Hello Caroline." Klaus said looking at her.

 **XXXXX**

"Everyone said that you were gone for good." Caroline said as they continued to walk into the woods. Her body slightly turned toward his and his the same.

"It's true. But I never meant to go without saying good bye." He said pursing his lips at her. She stopped walking and fought the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"You don't owe me an explanation. You're moving on, by all means just go." Caroline said looking down at the ground. Klaus walked a couple steps ahead of her then turned to face her.

"Well that's just it isn't? I never had any intention of moving on." Klaus said as his face scrunched together in pain. Carolines brow came together as she listened to him.

"Truth is i've tried to stop thinking about you and I can't." Klaus said looking into her eyes, hoping his words would mean something to her. She sighed as she closed her eyes and walked passed him.

"Come to New Orleans." He said desperately. He reached out and arm to her but quickly brought it back down. He mentally scolded himself for saying that.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked slightly chuckling as she ran her hands through her hair. She still had her back towards him.

"You!" She said quickly turning to face him throwing her arm out to the side.

"Im afraid of you." She clarified taking in a painful breath.

His face turned deadly serious.

"Wouldn't it be more accurate to say you're afraid of yourself? Your darkest desires. Elena was right wasn't she? Deep down you long to have your perfect feathers ruffled." Klaus said as he stalked towards her slowly. He leaned into her so that their faces were mere inches away. He was slightly scaring her.

"How do you know what Elena said to me in that cell?" Caroline questioned searching his eyes.

Klaus quickly reached his arm up and grabbed her throat. He slammed her into the tree that was behind her. His other hand was on her hip holding her there.

"Then again there's so much to be afraid of isn't there? Like what I'll do to you if your friend Bonnie doesn't come out of hiding. Where is she?" Klaus asked loudly. Caroline gasped and her breathing was loud. Realisation dawned on her.

"Silas." she said barely above a whisper.

"WHERE IS SHE!" He screamed in her face and she flinched back. She let out another gasp.

"She's not at home, she not anywhere, Bonnie is playing games with me." He said as Caroline moved her head from side to side to try and avoid him. He just followed her movements.

"And I don't like it." He said as his voice lowered to a hatful whisper. His hand on her throat tightened painfully. He turned her head to the side as he pushed her hair back and leaned in. She gasped again.

"Tell her, I'm looking for her, tell her to come out of the shadows, tell her that this" he pulled back slightly and rammed a stake into Caroline's chest. She screamed in pain. "is only the beginning." He smirked as he quickly left. Caroline breaths were quick and loud. She looked down at the stake protruding from her chest. She slid down to the ground using the tree as support. Before she could do anything she blacked out.

 **XXXXX**

Caroline woke up with a start. She looked around frantically as she quickly sat up. Her body protested as she let out a groan. She looked down to see the stake still in her chest. She grabbed hold of it and sucked in a breath. She bit her lip as she quickly ripped in out. She whimpered in pain. She gave her chest a few minutes to heal before she quickly stood up and ran out of the woods.

 **XXXXX**

Caroline saw Matt around back and quickly ran up to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled.

"Matt, we have to get out of here!" She turned and pulled him. He stopped her.

"Wow Caroline wait. Its okay." He said pulling his arm from her grasp trying to calm her.

"No its not okay! Silas is out there and he made me think that he was Klaus and," She said frantically.

"Wait what are you talking about what does Silas want with you?" Matt asked confused.

"He's trying to get to Bonnie." She said clearly calming down.

"Do you know where Bonnie is?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"If I knew where she was I wouldn't bother with you." Silas said quickly grabbing her throat again. She gasped.

"Now get me Bonnie or i'm going to kill someone. Maybe i'll start with your mother." Silas said looking into her fearful eyes. Caroline quickly pulled away from his grasp and turned and ran. She ran up the back steps. She looked behind her for a sign that he had followed her. When she turned back around Klaus was in front of her she gasped.

"No one in the house can help you. Find Bonnie or ill kill the person you love the most." Silas said in Klaus's voice. Caroline eyes glistened with tears that were about to fall.

He threw her forward and she screamed. She flew down the steps and landed in a heap at the bottom.

 **XXXXX**

"Come on Caroline. You can't stay in there forever. You have to feed. We're worried about you. Why don't you come out?" Stefan tried to coax Caroline out of the small cell that sat in their basement. She sat curled up in the far corner. The door was still open and he could see the tears glistening on her cheeks. She just stared down at the ground and didn't answer him. He sighed as he walked back up the steps.

"Any luck?" Damon questioned Stefan as he trudged up from the basement. He just shook his head. Damon sighed and shrugged his shoulder.

"She'll come out eventually." He said as he turned his back to Stefan. Stefan frowned.

"No Damon she won't. She'll starve herself to the point of desiccation. What every happened to her seriously freaked her out. She won't even look at me. I can't even get close to her. When I try she shrinks away and starts crying." Stefan said scratching the back of his head trying to think of a solution to the Caroline dilemma.

"Then it's one less vampire in Mystic Falls." Damon shrugged again as his sarcastic quip came out. Stefan glared hard at him.

"What is your problem with her? What did she ever do to you?" Stefan asked not really wanting an answer. Damon shrugged… again.

"You know what? Why don't you go and try fixing your emotionless girlfriend and i'm going to help my best friend. Take her away I don't care. Just leave." Stefan said thrusting his head towards the front door. Damon stared at his brother with wide eyes. His mouth slightly hung open.

"Are you serious?" Damon asked with a small laugh. Stefan couldn't be serious. Stefan just continued to stare at his brother. Damon looked down at the ground then up at Stefan. He searched his eyes before he nodded slowly.

"I promise we'll come back. This isn't good bye baby bro and when we do, she will be back to the good-hearted Elena we all know." Damon said as he pulled on his leather coat. He patted Stefan's shoulder as he walked out of the door.

Stefan stared at the ground for a while. His chest ached with the pain of heart break. His brother had taken the girl. He sighed. He could hear Caroline's sobs echo through the empty house. He scrubbed his face with his hand and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through the contacts and realized he didn't have Klaus's number. So he called Rebekah. A few moments later her voice filled his ears.

"Stefan what a horrible surprise." She quipped.

"Rebekah." Stefan answered.

"Let me guess your precious doppelganger got herself in a mess again and you need an Originals help?" Rebekah said aggravated.

"Rebekah." Stefan said hoping she would stop. She continued to ramble on about irony or something like that.

"Rebekah!" Stefan yelled into the phone. She went silent.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Are you with Klaus?" Stefan asked quietly.

Rebekah looked at her two brothers that were bickering about Marcel. Rebekah debated on whether she should lie or not. Her curiosity bested her.

"Yes I am? What ever do you need him for?" She asked looking at her brothers that were now watching her.

"Put him on." Stefan said exasperated. Rebekah grumbled about something as she trusted the phone at Klaus. Mumbling that it was Stefan.

"Rippah, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus questioned sarcastically.

"Klaus I need you to come back to Mystic Falls." Stefan said walked towards the basement steps.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Why ever would I do that?" Klaus questioned with a smile. His smile dropped when he heard the quiet whimpers and sobs coming from someone one the other line. Stefan held the phone out so that Klaus could hear Caroline. She was an absolute mess and maybe just maybe, Klaus could get through to her.

"You hear that?" Stefan questioned already knowing the answer.

Klaus growled. He was really hoping he wasn't right about who's whimpers those were. "Stefan who was that?" Klaus glanced at his siblings as they watched intently.

"I think you know exactly who that was." Stefan said stepping off the steps. He had never gone as far as stepping off the steps. He walked over and stood in front of the door. Her sobs became more erratic and she shrank away from him.

"Please stop." She whimpered out. Stefan quickly walked away not wanting to scare her anymore.

Klaus clenched the phone tightly. Rebekah yelled at him not to break her phone but he didn't hear her. All he heard were Caroline sobs and her painful words 'Please stop' she choked on the words as she forced herself to try and say them. Klaus let out a shaky breath. He should have never of left… he shouldn't have left her. He heard Stefan walk up a pair of steps before he spoke again.

"What happened?" Klaus gritted out. He was already packing.

"I don't know. I found her outside like that. She was crying and she had blood on her. I brought her inside and she flashed downstairs and into the cell. She won't feed and hasn't even talked to me. Something seriously happened to her Klaus and not even I can get through to her." Stefan finished as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Ill be there in a few hours." And with that he hung up.

 **XXXXX**

Klaus growled as he stomped down the steps. He walked into the living room to see Rebekah and Elijah staring at him.

"Niklaus what is wrong? Where are you going?" Elijah questioned.

"What did Stefan want?" Rebekah asked.

"Brother. Sister." Klaus said simply as he stalked towards the door. They followed him.

"I'm making trip to Virginia." He gave Elijah and Rebekah a look. "I should be back within a week or so." He said pulling open the door.

"Wait I want to go with you!" Rebekah called out as he walked towards his black SUV.

"Why Rebekah?" Elijah questioned standing on the porch to their home. Rebekah looked at Elijah and Klaus they both stared at her. She blushed at her reasons. Klaus eyes flickered in recognition.

"It's the bus boy isn't it? You miss him?" Klaus said with gritted teeth.

"You want to talk about who misses who?" Rebekah sneered at him.

She knew how much Klaus missed Caroline. She went into his study on few occasions and had seen his sketch book filled with images of her. Klaus faltered for a moment. He looked up at the porch and Elijah was still lost as the secret words were shared between Klaus and Rebekah.

"Then I am going as well." Elijah said stepping off the porch and standing next to Rebekah. Klaus groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. He stared at his siblings.

"If you must." Klaus sighed as he climbed into the car. He started up the car as his siblings climbed in with him.

The three Originals drove away and would soon be out of his city. Someone had held importance over Klaus trying to take back the city. Somewhere in Virginia there was someone that held Klaus's interest to make him drop everything and leave. Was he in love? It wasn't possible. If there was one thing Klaus believed above all else it was that love was a vampire's greatest weakness. Klaus was not weak.

 **XXXXX**

Elijah was silent the whole ride. He opted to watch his two siblings instead. Klaus was in the driver's seat and Rebekah in the passenger's seat. They were bickering over what song to play on the radio. Elijah watched as Klaus would glance up every now and then to check where they were. Elijah knew they were headed to Mystic Falls, but for what, was lost to him.

"So Nik, what did Stefan want and what did it have to do with Caroline?" Rebekah raised her brows. A taunting smirk on her lips. Klaus twitched when the name was mentioned. Elijah didn't remember that name.

"None or your business Rebekah." Klaus gritted. Two could play at this game.

"How is dear Matt?" Klaus stared her down. Elijah sighed and shook his head. Two people his siblings apparently had interest in. Two people he didn't know. Yet he claimed to be the eldest. Klaus glanced at Elijah from the rear view mirror. He was awful quiet.

"What is your business brother?" Klaus asked, his eyes returning to the road. Elijah opted for silence. The rest of the trip just that. Silence. It wasn't tense or awkward. It was strangely, peaceful.

 **XXXXX**

"Caroline, Klaus should be here soon." Stefan said in a gentle tone. He sat at the top of the steps. She was a mess. She had worked herself into a stupor. Her breathing was ragged and her head was pressed between her legs. She shook with silent sobs. No sound beside her breathing. Her hands pressed to her ears. Her eyes screwed shut.

"It's a lie. It's all a lie." Caroline whispered, so low Stefan almost missed it. That was the first she spoke.

"What's a lie?" He moved to the edge of the step.

"He's not real." Caroline answered.

"Who's not real?" Stefan was answered with silence.

"Caroline, who isn't real?" Stefan stood up. Her breathing intensified and she was quietly sobbing now. He could hear her press herself farther into the cell. The brick walls cutting into the skin on her arms. Her slowing heart beat, with the lack of blood. Stefan shook his head. He walked back up stairs.

He wasn't upstairs long before he realized Klaus was there. The two siblings followed Klaus into the boarding house. Klaus not bothering to knock. Stefan stared.

"Where is she?" Klaus asked.

"She's downstairs. Klaus just, be gentle and careful with her." Stefan urged, pointing to the door to the basement. Klaus gave a small nod then disappeared.

 **XXXXX**

Rebekah left the Salvatore house almost as soon as they had arrived. She found herself at the bar where her precious human worked. She walked in already expecting to see his blonde head behind the bar. But when she didn't see him, she was surprised. She walked up to the red headed girl who was manning the bar.

"I'm looking for Matt." Rebekah stared the girl down. The redhead glanced at Rebekah before speaking.

"He took a personal day." The girl spoke before she busied herself around. Rebekah pursed her lips before leaving the bar. She flashed off to his house. She could hear him in there. Rebekah walked around to the door that looked into the kitchen. She saw him sitting at the table. He was dressed in a formal suit. His cheeks wet with tears. He held, what Rebekah assumed to be, a picture in his hands. She took a step back and knocked on the door. His head jerked up and saw her. His eyes wide. He pushed up from the table and opened to door.'

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a small sniffle. His tie was pulled loose.

"Why are you crying?" Rebekah asked instead of answering his question.

"I'm not." He smiled and wiped his face.

"What _were_ you crying." She offered him a small smile.

"Come in." Matt stepped aside to let her in. They took a seat at the table and she could see the picture.

It was him and another girl. She had brown hair but the same fair skin as him. They were sitting next to each other. Maybe a few years younger than now. The falls in the background of the picture. Matt had his arm swung over her shoulder and they both had wide smiles at the camera.

Matt put his hand on the photo and drew her attention back to him.

"Today is the death anniversary of my sister, Vicki." Matt had a watery smile. Rebekah eyes widened. She didn't even know he had a sister.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Rebekah frowned. She placed her hand on top of his.

"Yeah, I keep trying to work up the nerve to visit her grave." He made a sound crossed between a laugh and a sob.

"What is stopping you?" She asked. Giving his hand a small squeeze.

"It's my fault she's dead." He offered. Matt twisted his hand so that he could interlock their fingers.

"You know, it's my fault my youngest brother died." Rebekah said. Matt looked up at her. She was staring at their hands.

"He wanted to see the men change into wolves. Klaus said he would take them. I covered for them with mother so they could go. I knew it was a bad idea for them to go. But I said nothing. If I had said something they wouldn't have gone." Rebekah looked up at him, locking eyes.

"Vicki got involved with all this vampire mess and they killed her. She was gonna hurt Elena and Jeremy." Matt gave a small nod.

"Two peas in a pod, aren't we?" Rebekah smiled.

 **XXXXX**

Klaus placed his hand on the door knob. The house was empty save him and the baby vampire past the door. He could hear her barely beating heart. He opened the door and her breaths picked up. He took the steps one at a time, pausing for a few seconds between each step. She became unstable as he grew closer.

"Caroline." He called out as he stepped off the last step. She was shaking her head with her eyes screwed shut.

"You're not him. He's in New Orleans. He's not coming back. Not for me." Caroline stuttered on each word. Her voice growing watery with tears.

"Who am I then?" Klaus wondered to source of her fear. The cell grew silent. All her movement stopped. Her hands dropped to her sides. She looked up. Her gaze burning.

"Silas." She whispered. Klaus had only assumed the immortal was the source of her fear.

"What are you going to do about it?" Klaus wanted her to beat her fear. It's how he did it. Instead of being afraid, he faced his fear and then he beat it.

"Your immortal, I can't do anything." She stood up on shaking feet. Using the wall to brace her back and keep her up.

"You know the answer don't you?" He asked. He now stood in the doorway of her cell. Caroline closed her eyes. More like they slipped shut on their own.

"You're not real. You're not here." Caroline said to herself.

"I'm standing right in front of you though." Klaus really was. No longer in the doorway but in front of her. Her eyes opened wide.

"Klaus." Caroline's eyes questioned.

"It's me love." Klaus smiled at her.

"You're not him." She whispered. Her body stumbled forward a step and she fell into him. Her arms draping over his shoulders. Holding on to him. His one hand snaking around her waist and the other supporting her back.

"You're not him." She repeated again. This time laced in tears. She held onto him closer.

She wasn't letting go this time and neither was he.

 _ **10 Years Later**_

"Caroline!" Rebekah yelled storming into the room.

"Right here." Caroline said from the vanity.

"We are two minutes behind schedule. What do you think you're doing?" Rebekah held a clipboard to her chest. A headpiece attacked at the ear. She was dressed in a dark pale purple dress. It was cut into a sweetheart neckline. Falling all the way to her feet in one sheet of fabric. A second layer of sheer fabric started at her waist and covered the rest of the dress. Her hair was pulled up in a elegant updo. A dark silver floral necklace adorning her neck.

"Would you believe me if I said I had cold feet?" Caroline gave a pained smile looking at her from the mirror.

"Very funny, you've been pushing for this wedding for the past three years" Rebekah smiled at her. A real smile. For her soon to be sister.

"What's really the matter?" Rebekah asked. She pulled off her head piece, careful not to mess up her hair.

"It's so stupid." Caroline sniffled looking back in the mirror.

"It's your wedding day. Nothing is stupid." Rebekah held her hand.

"I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle." Caroline lifted her shoulders in a small shrug. Rebekah's eyes widened. She knew they forgot something. Caroline's father was dead so it made sense they had forgotten that part.

"I got that covered." Rebekah squeezed her hand.

"You missy, touch up your makeup and be standing in front of the grand door in five minutes." Rebekah held up five fingers then pointed one at her. Caroline watched her leave with a small nod. She fixed her makeup and stood up. Moving to look at herself in the mirror.

Her dress was one of a kind, Klaus wouldn't allow anything else. The top was complete lace. Covering her all of her chest and the tops of her shoulders moving on to her back. Pearl buttons adorned her spine and blended in with the lace that caressed her back. The lace went on to cover half of her waist where it meet the dress. Not white, but not champagne either. A mix of the two colors. A beautiful color. The dress fell in small layers around her body. Close to her but still puffed a bit. A satin ribbon tied around her waist with a perfect bow in the back. Her hair was in a loose updo. Small curls framing her face and tickling her back. A braid acting as a crown. White roses placed oh so carefully into the braid. A very old, very small, diamond hair pin tucked into the side of her braid. It had been her mother's and her grandmothers before that. Her makeup done elegantly with a nude lipstick. She looked beautiful. Not a thing out of place. She opted not to wear any shoes. No one would see them and the wedding was outside. So there really wasn't any need to. Rebekah would probably yell at her later.

Caroline stood in front of the giant wooden door. She could hear everyone just on the other side of the door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and held onto it for a bit, then exhaled. She could do this. She's stood in front of a bigger crowd before.

"I heard you were in need of someone to give you away." A voice said from behind her. She smiled.

"Perfect person for the job aren't you?" Caroline smiled as she turned to face him.

"Well I will be your brother in about an hour now won't I?" He smiled. They hugged and she took his arm. He patted her hand as the outside grew quiet.

They began to play a soft song, Caroline's cue. The door opened and the bright sun shone on them. She saw his back, standing at the altar, waiting for her. He slowly turned to face her as Caroline and Elijah started to walk. A wide smile spread across Klaus's face, his dimples showing. The effect Caroline had on him. They made it the altar with no problem. Elijah and her hugged, he placed a small kiss to her cheek and she whispered a thank you to him. Klaus took her hand and she moved to stand next to him.

"You look like a goddess my love." Klaus placed a kiss on her hand.

"You look quite handsome yourself." She smiled at him.

The 'I do's' were said. Klaus had highly argued over having rings but Caroline insisted. Anything she wanted, she would always get. His dark grey matted ring and her faded gold matted ring sat by her beautiful engagement ring. They kissed and the seated guest erupted in applause.

"How does it feel, knowing the most powerful creature on the earth, is wrapped around your little finger?" Klaus whispered on her lips.

"How does it feel marrying a baby vampire?" Caroline asked back.

"Pretty damn fantastic." He smiled and kissed her again.

 _ **-The End-**_


End file.
